We're Getting There
by SierraRachelle
Summary: When James Wilson meets Julia Harking, his world is turned upside down. She is everything he could ever want. Behind her cheery facade, Julia is dying. Can Wilson figure out how to cure her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. So my Glee stories were deleted due to the fact that I had lost all my ideas for them after this summer ended. I have not been intrigued to write them for quite some time now and I really hate having them **_**sit**_** there with nothing to do. Now, you're probably wondering why I'm typing up this story for the popular TV show, ****House****. On a long road trip, I decided to look up some James Wilson stories. If you've ever been to that neck of the woods, it's mostly slash. I'm sure some of you are into "slash" fiction, but that's really not my sort of thing. So I decided to write something with Wilson as my main character (he is rather adorable and gosh darn it, he's my favorite character!) and an original character that I have decided to create. Now, I'm not really sure if ALLOWS original characters as main characters, but I've searched it, and haven't found anything completely saying it was against any rules. If any of you know if this is against the rules, just tell me. I'll be sure to keep writing as often as I can. Thank you so much and enjoy the reading!**

**Also, I do not own anything. Except for my main character which you will soon meet. **

Why would a man with a limp need to go to the nearest grocery store at eleven o' clock at night? Why on Earth would anyone want to go to the store this late? House always was ridiculous and after being his friend for this long, you would probably think I would know better. Of course I wouldn't. I should have told House no. I should have said, "I'm sorry that I'm not with your schedule today, but I need sleep.". I should have shut my door as soon as I opened it up and saw it was him with his sour grin he always gives whenever he wants to do something crazy.

Crazy. House was crazy. Why he always wanted to bother me, I would never know. He always thought that I would just forgive him for everything he does. If he stole a car and drove it all the way to Malibu without making sure the gas was full, I would be the one to drive _all_ the way there to pick him up and take him home while listening to his snide comments about my hair, my personal life and my car. Yes, being friends with House was stressful, but it was also exciting (and exhausting) seeing what his next move would be. This next move just involved me at the grocery store at eleven.

After being in the car for over twenty minutes, I hear a small tap on the passenger side window. Of course, there stood House with a small, plastic grocery bag. I look at him in disbelief as I unlock the door.

"One bag? You were in that store for that long and you only have _one_ bag?" I ask, trying very hard not to get mad.

"Yes, Wilson. I only acquired one bag while I was in the store. Would you like me to get you a second bag that is completely empty?" House said, full of sarcasm.

"No, House. I would not like you to get me another bag. I would like, no wait. I would _love_ to get back to my house and get some sleep." I said with a groan as I laid my head on the steering wheel.

"We're not going to do that. We're going to Mercury's." He said with a matter-of-fact nod to me.

"What? Why would we go there, House? It's eleven, we have work tomorrow…it's not a good idea."

"No wonder your wives leave you. You're no fun. Live a little, Wilson! You need to get a drink in you so you can loosen up." House lectured.

"House, we're going home."

"No, Wilson. We're not going home. We're not going home until I have hookers on each side of me, begging me to take them home."

I began to sigh. This argument was pointless. If I give House his way, we'll be closer to getting home and I'll be closer to my bed.

"Fine. Let's go."

The ride to Mercury's was quiet and peaceful. I pulled into the busy parking lot, and walked into the bar with House at my side. We showed the body guard outside our ID's and entered the neon blue palace.

The colors of the bar were neon blue and black. You could hardly see a thing, and it reeked of urine, alcohol and tobacco. The place was clean enough, but the smell was excruciating and strong. House and I sat at a booth in the center of the bar and ordered drinks.

House got up from our table and went to the bar to order some drinks. He brought backa glass of bourbon and a glass of beer for me.

"Thanks. Are you going to get those hookers?" I said, half-jokingly.

"Of course I am. See you in about an hour." He said as he got out of his seat and far away from me.

I sighed and looked at my drink. I couldn't help but ask myself why I was even there. Here I am, thirty-eight years old, sitting at a bar and waiting for my best friend to get lucky while I'm basically chaperoning. If I hadn't accused Sam of cheating, this night wouldn't have even happened. I would be sitting by her with my arm wrapped around her watching movies and eating popcorn at my apartment. I wouldn't watch House chase hookers around even when he's married.

"Hi. Can I sit here?" A soft voice said beside me. I looked up from my drink and saw a pretty girl standing next to me. She had shoulder length brown hair in soft curls, pale skin and large green eyes. Her lips were a slight red with a warm smile spreading on them.

"Of course you can." I say with a little too much enthusiasm. She sits down across from me and smiles. I stare at her with curiosity. She couldn't be older than thirty, so why is she sitting across from me?

"I'm Julia. What's your name?" She says her eyes staring straight into mine.

"I'm James. Nice to meet you." I say as I extend my hand to hers. She shakes it softly.

"It's very nice to meet you too. How are you on this lovely night?" She asks.

"Depends. Would you like the honest answer or the normal one?" I ask with a smile.

"Hmm…I'd like the honest one please. I find honesty much more interesting than the expected answer." She says with a smile back at me.

"Well honestly, I'm really tired."

"Why are you at a bar if you're so tired?" She asks with curiosity, tilting her head to one side.

"My friend is making the rounds on several women tonight. I'm assigned as designated driver." I sigh as I drink the last part of my drink.

"Oh, that really sucks. Why did you agree with being his designated driver?" She asks.

"It's a long story. Let me ask you some questions." I say.

"Okay."

"Why'd you come sit with me?"

"I want to be a writer. I come to bars and restaurants and sit by people who are alone and join in a conversation with them to learn their personalities so I can better characterize my characters in my books."

"So am I just another character in your book?" I say a little harshly.

"I don't usually sit with people I think are cute. So no, I think you're good. Either way, I'd still love to hear about you."

"Well I think you could learn a lot more about me if I took you home with me." I say with a smile. She smiles back at me.

"I'd like that, but what about your friend?" She asks.

"I think he'll be okay." I say as I send House a quick text message to get a cab.

Julia and I leave the bar and get into my car. We talk endlessly in the car and get to my apartment. Before I could take out my keys out of the ignition, Julia presses her lips against mine. At first it was soft, but then it grew more intense until we began to kiss more and more until we ran out of breath.

"So, I think we should go inside your apartment now. I don't want to be separated by you with this gear shift in the way." Julia says suggestively. It takes every ounce in my being to not get her to sleep with me right then and there. We quickly get into my apartment and begin kissing again. Once things get really heated, Julia whispers something.

"Stop." She says against my lips. I immediately stop. I search her eyes to know if she's okay. She gives me a weak smile.

"You're really great at this." She says as she strokes my cheek with her finger.

"You are too."

"I don't want to sleep with you. I want to just kiss you. I'm sorry if you were looking for something more." She says, looking at the floor.

I kiss her head and she looks up at me.

"How about I pop in a movie and we can just be together tonight?" I suggest. She nods her head gives me a peck on the lips. I let go of her and walk into the kitchen and grab a bag of popcorn.

"Movies are in that cabinet by the TV." I say pointing across the room. She nods and searches for something she likes.

She picks out the movie Love Actually. It was Sam's, but she either forgot to get it with the rest of her stuff, or decided to leave it here. Either way, Julia and I hardly watched the movie or ate the popcorn due to the fact that she was laying on top of me kissing me for the whole night.

All I can say is, thank you House.

**Hi everyone! So I hope you liked Julia. She's not going to be a Mary Sue. You'll see her faults in the next chapter. If the story is a little sloppy, just let me know! I love honesty! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **So because I love to write so much, I've decided to write the second chapter because I'm at home sick. So, here's the second chapter. Please write a review about what you hate and love. Thanks everyone.

James awoke, startled. He heard a sizzling sound come from the kitchen. He looked down at himself and saw that he still had his clothes on from the night before. He was also sleeping on the couch. An overwhelming smell of bacon came to his nose. He brought a hand up to his eyes and rubbed them.

He looked into the kitchen and saw Julia standing at the stove. He gave her a smile and a wave as he looked at her. Her hair was unruly and her smile was still warm. She had her clothes on from the night before as well.

"It smells really good in here. You need to stay the night more often." James said as he sat down at the table.

She gave him a plate and a smile.

"Is that an invitation, Dr. Wilson?" She asked as she brought over a mug of coffee, sugar and creamer. She set down the various pots of breakfast onto the table. She had a pan of eggs made, a plate of bacon and a plate of pancakes. She set down some syrup on the table as well.

"I believe it is an invitation. I really enjoyed you being here last night." James said as he got up to get her a fork.

"I enjoyed it here last night too. You're great company." She said as she took the fork from him.

"Thank you. You're great company as well." He said as he began to cut a piece of pancake. There was a small silence. James had a question forming in his mind.

"Julia?"

She looked up from her plate.

"Yes?"

"How did you find everything?" He asked with curiosity. He took a nibble of bacon.

Julia let out a soft giggle and looked down at her plate for a brief second.

"I went to the store before you woke up. I figured it would be rude to just look through your inventory. Also, I didn't want to wake you." She said with a laugh.

"Oh, well thank you. This was really sweet of you." He said as he ate another piece of bacon.

"It's no problem. I love cooking. I actually went to culinary school in New York a few years back." She said with a shrug, cutting into a pancake and pouring syrup over her eggs.

"Really? That explains how amazing a cook you are." He said with a smile.

"Thank you!" She said with a laugh again.

An easy silence fell upon them as they finished their meals. James took sips of his coffee and poured more sugar and creamer in it than necessary. He was nervous around Julia. There was something different about her that he couldn't understand. James wished he had the power to read people like House had. House could look at anyone and know everything about them.

"Can I ask you a question?" James said to clear the silence.

Julia gave him a nod while she finished her coffee. James took a deep breath.

"This may be an awkward question, but I'm only asking this because I've never met someone like you before so this is really new to me." He said as he looked down at his plate, avoiding eye contact.

"Go ahead, I won't feel insulted or anything." Julia said with open eyes.

"Okay…why didn't you sleep with me last night?" James asked, looking up at her. She gave him a loud life in reply. _Obviously, she didn't want to sleep with you, dumbass, _James thought to himself.

Julia quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"No, no, no, no! I didn't mean the laugh in an insulting way-" She said quickly as she saw how hurt James was. She pushed her hair out of her face.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I would _like_ to sleep with you, maybe someday. Right now I have previous engagement." She said with a laugh.

James was really confused. Was she cheating on her fiancé with him? That couldn't be right. Julia didn't seem like the type of girl who would do that sort of thing. Then again, James was really bad at making inferences about people.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"It's really important to me, so don't laugh." She said with a stern gaze at him Wilson put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay. I'm saving my virginity until after I'm married." She said with a smile, looking at James. His mouth was practically hanging wide open.

"Excuse me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't want to have sex until I'm married." She said with a shrug.

James almost started making Puritan jokes, but went against it. He saw that this was really important to her and decided that if he ever wanted to be with this sweet girl, he would have to give up sex until he was ready to marry her. He wasn't ready for that sort of commitment yet, obviously. He only silently nodded in agreement and sipped more of his sugary coffee.

"You think it's silly, don't you?" She said as she stared at him taking sips of his coffee.

"No, not at all. I think it's virtuous. I wish I could have made that kind of commitment back when I was in high school." He said with a smile.

"Thank you. My ex would always joke about it with me. He would call me 'Mary' to be rude."

James just smiled at her and picked up her finished cup and plate. He took their silverware and plates into the sink and rinsed them off. He gently put them into the dishwasher.

"You're ex doesn't seem like a gentleman." James said as he walked back to the table.

"He was…he just had strong opinions." She mumbled. Suddenly, the air in the room became stiff and awkward. James coughed and started to walk away.

"If you want to take a shower first you can. I need to be at work by eleven but I can give you a ride home first if you'd like." He said as he looked at her. The sadness that was on her face quickly dissolved as she smiled at him again.

"I would like that very much. Thank you." She said as she got up. She gave James a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You're really sweet, James. I thought you should know." She said as she walked out of the dining room into the bathroom. James just stood there and watched her walk away. He was simply amazed by her.

_I just made out all night long with a girl who doesn't believe sex before marriage. Huh. Times change, I guess, _Wilson thought to himself as he sat down against the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Okay guys. I'm really enjoying writing this story. Also, I'm home sick _again_ so this is giving me a lot of chances to write. Please enjoy Chapter Three.

After James dropped Julia off at home, he drove to work with a smile spreading across his face. As soon as he merged into the right lane to get to the hospital, his grin began to evaporate. _How could I forget about House? I sent him a text last night to get a cab, but how do I know he made it home okay? He never replied to me…_thought Wilson. He turned into the hospital parking lot and parked into the employee parking spot. He quickly grabbed his Iphone out of his pocket and dialed House's number. The phone rang three times and James was close to thinking that House wouldn't answer when he heard the familiar voice come on from the other line.

"How good was the sex, Wilson?" House said grouchily into the phone. Wilson shook his head even though House couldn't see him.

"There wasn't any sex House. Adults can have fine conversation and still be promised a relationship without any physical contact." James said as his smile began to form again.

"You're completely wrong, Wilson. Adults cannot go without sex. She just didn't like you."

"Well you're wrong there, House. She and I kissed all night. She even got up early and cooked me breakfast. I think this one is a keeper, House."

"She sounds weird."

"She's not! She is virtuous, kind, beautiful, a great cook…she's everything that's innocent and pure."

"Wilson, no woman over the age of thirteen is innocent and pure. That gives me the impression you're seeing a twelve year old. Congratulations Wilson! You're a child molester!"

"House, be quiet. She is not a twelve year old. She is actually twenty-eight." Wilson mumbled her age quietly into the phone.

"Wilson! She's a baby compared to you. That's disgusting!"

"Love is not math, House. It knows no numbers."

"So, she hasn't had sex with you yet? Why? Oh wait, I know. It's because she _doesn't like you._"

"To prove you wrong, I am going to tell you something very personal about her. She has committed herself to her virginity until she is married."

"So she's depressingly ugly or a Puritan. Your standards have dropped, Wilson. I'm disappointed in you."

"House! She is not ugly. She is beyond beautiful and if you can't accept that one person may be virtuous and good in this world, then I have no hope for you."

"That's fine. I lost hope in this world a long time ago."

"You're an ass. I'll see you at work."

"Do you want any coffee?"

"Please. "

"Okay, I'll get you your usual."

James hung up his phone and opened his car door. He got out of the car and closed the door and opened the trunk. He pulled out his briefcase and headed into the hospital. The first thing he noticed was Cuddy fast-walking to her office. The look on her face was anxious and Wilson wanted to know what was up.

"Cuddy? Are you okay?" He asked, following her into her office. She gave him a small smile as she sat down at her desk. She shifted some papers around.

"I'm fine, Wilson. I just have an interview with a new cook for the cafeteria coming in. She doesn't want money for it though, just volunteering, which is really odd."

"That is pretty odd. Good luck with the interview."

"Thank you, Wilson. You have a patient on your floor waiting for you, by the way."

"Oh! Thank you!" James said as he straightened his tie and walked out of the door. As he was walking towards his office, he couldn't help but smile, thinking of Julia. She was so perfect. House would probably love her when she met him someday. If she had gotten House's approval that would mean that she was the girl he should marry for the fourth and final time.

James took the elevator to his office. As the elevator came to a stop on the third floor, he saw House scramble in with one coffee in his hand and Masters with the other.

One thing you have to know about Masters is, she's the sweetest girl you could ever meet. James had no idea how a sweet girl like her could follow House's barking orders all day.

"Masters, be polite and give Dr. Wilson his coffee." House said as he sipped his own. Masters handed James the coffee cup.

"Thank you, Doctor Masters." James said as he saw the girl bite her lip from yelling at House.

"No problem, Doctor Wilson." She said with a smile directed only at him.

House rolled his eyes. The elevator came to a stop at their level and each of them exited out of it.

James made a beeline towards his office and opened the door to find a young woman and an older woman sitting in his chairs. His jaw dropped almost to the floor when he saw Julia sitting in the seat. His heart began to beat fast as he quickly prayed the patient wasn't her.

"Hello. I'm Doctor Wilson. Can I help with anything today?" He asked as he took a seat at his desk. The older woman sitting beside Julia looked to be about sixty years old. She had curly hair like Julia, except it was cut shorter and dyed a lighter shade of brown. The woman had tears in her eyes and she was holding Julia's hand.

"Doctor Wilson, my daughter here has found a lump on the side of her left breast. We went to her doctor in Kansas and he told me that she should be watched for with someone she loves if the lump is serious. For the past three months she's been living with me. The doctor there said the tumor was benign, but now we're not so sure. We looked up several oncologist's online and saw the best was you. Doctor, can you help us?" The woman asked, grabbing his hand as she explained their situation. James wouldn't look at Julia. He stared at her mother as she explained with teary eyes what was wrong with her daughter.

"I can certainly help you. I'm going to show you my lab after a few short questions." He said as he cleared his throat. It was becoming tight. Julia nodded her head as she prepared herself for the questions.

"Have you been sexually active in the past six months?" He asked as he took out his clipboard and looked at Julia. She shook her head no.

"Okay. Do you smoke?"

"No."

It was hard to look her in the eye. Sure he's had cancer patients get better, but it's not without a fight. He would hate to see Julia dead before he could even ask her on a second date. Maybe he was sent to her to help her. Maybe it's just a cyst and nothing is really wrong.

"Do you have any medical history of any type of cancer?"

"No. I'm the first if the results come out positive." She said in a sad tone of voice.

"It could just be a cyst." James offered sullenly.

"It could be." Julia without much positivity.

James put away his clipboard and stood up from his seat.

"We'll be going to the lab now. I'll leave you alone in there for about ten minutes so I can get some paperwork and you can get a robe on. Just follow me."

He brought them to his lab and shut the door. Before he closed it all the way, he heard her mother say, "He's rather cute.".

If only she knew how cute Julia thought he was.


End file.
